Children of the White-Furred Wolf
by BlazestripeAC
Summary: Two she-pups are born to Clove and Basil, two wolves in the Agata Forest of Nippon. One is Lunai, the other is Lune, both named after one that has to do with the moon. When both are two years old, rumors abound of a golden-furred wolf named Waka, and when Lunai meets him by accident, their lives are thrown into pandemonium...
1. The Birth

The wolf heaved her pup-filled belly in a contraction. A brown wolf with yellow eyes placed the backside of a light-brown-tipped paw on her belly, looking with low-lidded eyes at her. The pregnant she-wolf looked at her, her dark blue eyes searching every detail of the brown she-wolf's face. Her white-furred hackles tried to raise, but she could not manage it.

She could manage a growl, however, and that is what she did. The brown wolf flattened her ears slightly, but said back, "Hush, sister. I understand you are in pain, but you have to let me feel if a pup is coming." The pregnant wolf relaxed, but still kept an eye on her. A sudden contraction jolted her body, and a pup slid out. The brown she-wolf went to work at once, licking the pup and breaking the sac around it.

The pup let out a little mewl, its eyes shut tightly. She noticed the pup was black, like no wolf she had seen in her pack. Another contraction came, and a second pup slid out. This time it was white, like its father. The brown wolf's eyes widened slightly, but returned to normal quickly, as not to startle the mother.

She went to work licking the second pup, ignoring its small protests. She then turned to the mother and felt her belly. It had turned reatively flat. There would be no more pups. She turned soft and proud eyes to the mother wolf, who looked exhausted but happy.

The dark brown tail of the mother wolf softly herded the still-wet pups to her belly. She stopped breathing for a moment as she looked at the pups. One was white-the other was black as midnight. She looked at her sister (sharply) for an explanation. The brown wolf shook her head, having no explanation other than "The Skies chose it."

The mother wolf's voice was low. "Do you think it's a sign?" she asked her. "Clove, I have not heard from the Skies for four full half-moons-as long as you've been pregnant. Why would they send one now?" The brown wolf's voice sounded exasperated-and as if she were unconvinced by her own words. Clove pretended to take no notice, as she had practiced over and over to keep her mate happy.

"I will name this one Night," she said about the black pup, but she was interrupted by her sister with an almost inaudible whine. "Oh, what is it, Arrow?" Clove was not amused as her parents would have been at Arrow's interruption. These were her pups! "Remember the old legend, Clove?" Arrow asked.

"Ama and Luna?" What does that have to do with anything? Clove's voice was surprised at the question. "I suggest we name the black pup Lunai," Arrow replied.

"After Lunaiasu?"

"Who else? The name fits her perfectly, and I doubt she's going to be different from any of the other pups when they're out of the den."

"What if, though...?" Clove's voice trailed off before the unspeakable question surfaced.

Arrow flattened her ears, and her fur puffed up as it did when she was agitated. "What if? I don't think she'll even have blue eyes by the time the color's evident. It's not an osprey, Clove! The color isn't evident when they open their eyes!

"I bet she'll have yellow eyes, like her father." Arrow's fur flattened again, and her yellow eyes softened from their hard, glowing, gold gaze that never left Clove's face. Light seemed to stream from her eyes.

"I bet they'll be beautiful." She sighed happily.

The two wolves agreed to name the black pup Lunai, after the ancient Lunaiasu, goddess of the night. Clove chose the name Lune for the white pup, after the moon. The two pups softly suckled Clove's belly, and when their tiny bellies were full, they lay squeaking as they snored at their mother's belly. Once more, the wolves of Agata were at peace, if only for a moment.


	2. Outside--Part 1

Chapter 2

* * *

Lune felt a tap on her shoulder.

Then another.

And another.

The more taps she felt, the harder they got, maturing into swats. She didn't give any response, though, merely turning over to ignore her older sister.

And she dearly paid for it in the shriek of the nerves in her tail as Lunai bit the fluff-covered bones.

She pushed herself up with a snarl-whine and snapped at her sister's nose, her tail raised to a horizontal point. Then a brown shape stirred in the corner of the den, making both of them jump.

Clove's glowing blue eyes split the darkness.

Lunai and Lune both sat down quickly, wrapping their tails around their paws like they heard cats did. They looked at each other, Lune's yellow eyes meeting Lunai's blue.

There was a rustle as Clove stretched and stood up, walking to both of them and then sitting down, sniffing the two of them. Lune apparently smelled of pain at the midpoint of her tail, because Clove then narrowed her eyes and turned to Lunai with those cold eyes.

Lunai seemed to shrink from her glare, hunching her shoulders and slouching. She let out a low whine and turned to her sister. Lune kept silent for a moment, then she said, "I'll actually bite you next time." Clove looked at her, and then she amended, "It's okay, Lunai." Her big sister licked her face in reply.

Clove's naturally curving lips opened in a smile that her daughters had made up. Lune looked up at her mother, tilting her head curiously at her happy look. "Nothing," Clove replied to her inquisitive glance. Lunai smiled. "What?" Clove asked her elder daughter.

Lunai didn't answer, only raising her head before a barrage of three pups barreled into the den. Clove snarled, bristling, but then her fur lay flat as she recognized the pups. "Watch out!" she barked. "You could've hit my pups!"

A brown-furred pup with yellow eyes at the bottom of the pile looked up at Clove. "Sorry, Clove," the she-pup apologized. She blinked widely at her. "We only wanted to bring Lunai and Lune out."

Why does Lunai have to be first? Lune thought bitterly. Clove laugh-whined. "I know you do, but to go so far as to break into the den?"

Lune noticed the soft look in her eyes that she had never seen before. Lunai was wagging her tail beside her, her eyes wide in anticipation. "Can we, Mum?" she pleaded. Clove laughed again. "I guess so," she said. "I've been waiting until you pups were old and big enough."

"We weren't big enough before?" Lunai demanded, standing up. The three-week-old, seven-pound pup stood tall with her chest puffed out indignantly at her mother.

Lune rolled her eyes. "We're certainly smaller than her," she pointed out. Lunai growled. "That's not the point!"

Something occurred to Lune. "Why did you bite me?" she asked. Almost immediately her tail throbbed. Lunai looked at her. "Because I wanted to sneak out," she answered.

"But why bite me?"

Lunai hesitated. "You weren't listening."

Lune growled. "Why bite, though? That hurts, Lunai!"

"Sorry."

Lune turned away from her sister and stood up. She walked with her head low to the new pups. "I'm Lune," she said carefully.

The she-pup that had talked answered, "I'm Sky."

"I'm Thorn," a light gray male pup said, getting off the pile. Sky exhaled thankfully. Another she-pup stood on her toes from her place on Sky. "I'm Storm!" the dark gray pup exclaimed happily.

Sky winced. "Get off me," she snarled. Storm whined and stepped off her. Lune asked, "Are you all siblings?"

"Yep!" Storm replied, bouncing around Thorn. He flattened his ears a bit at his sister.

"Stop, Storm," the male pup said. The she-pup stopped. "Why?" she whined. Thorn looked at Lune. "Because we're guests in their den," he replied.

Clove laughed. "So Cloud taught you three manners after all."

"Of course she did!" Storm replied indignantly.

Lunai looked at them curiously "Who's Cloud?" she asked. "Our mother," Thorn replied. Storm started nibbling on his ear. "Stop it, Storm! I'm going to bite you!"

Storm shrank back from her brother, ears flat. "Sorry."

Thorn sighed. "Just don't."

A shadow fell across the pups. A dark gray-and-white wolf pup that looked like a type of Man-Dog stood in front of the entrance. "Are you coming?" the she-pup asked.

"Yes, Rose!" Storm barked, and bolted out of the den. Thorn followed, looking back at Lune and Lunai, and Sky left last of all. "Rose is our mother's friend's daughter."

"Must be. She looks a lot like Basil, but that's the family line." Clove stood by the two pups. She turned her  
head and nosed Lunai's backside towards the den exit. Lunai took the hint and bounded excitedly outside.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry this one is so late, guys! I've had school, and summer, and Ib, and Death Note and-BLEGH EXUSES, EXCUSES. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME. )


End file.
